golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
SAILOR NEMESIS ENGLISH
Stature 1.72. Brown hair, blue-gray eyes. Date of birth February 8, 2056. Versión en español [https://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2018/08/gwne.html Historia en GW Némesis] Sailor Nemesis, whose real name is Constance Johnson, is an OC of my stories. She is the guardian of the homonymous planet. According to the story is the Neo Reina Serenity who, after the "Great Dream" feels in her the latent power of her star seed and thus turns her into Sailor Guardian of the planet Nemesis. There he will send her to face and defeat Chaos. Once in her new world, she adopts the identity of the daughter of the counselor Karst, Lady Magnetita, and is placed at the service of Princess Amber, the wife of Prince Karst (the son of King Corundum, named just like his loyal counselor). When the prince dies in a space accident, Amber is destroyed, having recently been the mother of Prince Coraíon. Constance turns to comfort her and between them little by little love is born. They become lovers in secret. However, the sailor soon perceives the presence of evil that tries to control them nearby, both resist as they can that growing influence, concentrating on a song that represents their love. Strangers, by Halsey, It is the song that inspires both in their fight against evil. Unfortunately, they are discovered by counselor Karst and King Corindon himself. Magnetita is removed from the service of the young princess who is unarmed by the attempt to control her by Chaos, who wants to infiltrate her. Magnetita manages to fool him for a while and, according to her adoptive father to whom she had confessed her true identity, appears to be forced to a wedding she does not want with a prominent courtier. She then pretends her suicide to disappear in the eyes of evil. However, when the news reaches Amber, she is desperate and fearing that evil will dominate her to harm her own son, but that she takes her own life to protect little Coraíon from herself. Knowing it, blind with rage, Sailor Nemesis arrives at Chaos' lair and attacks him. However, she is not strong enough to defeat and she is locked in a suspended animation chamber. Many years later she will be released by the count Ópalo Ayakashi ( Petzite, Calaverite, Bertierite and Kermesite´s father) and finally she will have the opportunity to take revenge by defeating Chaos in Nemesis of the XXX century while Sailor Moon defeats Wiseman in Tokio in the XX century Later, Constance will witness how Sailor Cosmos '''makes life emerge in '''Nemesis and takes the planet very close to the Earth so that, with the heat of the sun and the atmosphere that has breathed into it, it becomes a beautiful world with a hopeful future for its inhabitants. Sailor Némesis´ powers. She is armed with a torch of fire, the "flame of Justice", capable of throwing flares and melting almost any metal as well as providing a "flaming shield" that protects it from enemy attacks. She can also use energy beams and has an attack called "Final Verdict," a spiral of fire that she throws with any of his hands. to transform shouts "Planet Nemesis give me power!" (Make up) She does not appear in the rest of the stories. Curiosities of the carácter. She is the daughter of Thomas Andrew Johnson and Helen Sullivan. Sometimes she blames her homosexual inclination on an inheritance from her maternal grandmother Julieth. Her grandmother through father Idina Johnson, who was a justiciera known as Fire Lady (Dama del Fuego). And her great grandmother was, as she herself remembers one woman called Constance Rodney. Her parents named her on after that woman. Eventually, Constance discover, that woman was actually Cooan Rodney, '''the first justice that acted as the '''Lady of Fire. In fact, Sailor Nemesis will be able to meet the mother of that ancestor of hers, Idina Kurozuki and thank her "everything she did and will do" ... Same as her grandmother Idina Johnson, Constance is an excellent singer and sings with great joy this classic ,I am alive, by Celine Dion, when her Nemesis world is driven near the Earth and endowed with life by Sailor Cosmos. Then, before her all the spirits of those who gave their lives to defeat Chaos and provide a beautiful and hopeful future to the planet, appear smiling. Among them, her beloved Amber, with which when the end of her days comes, Constance expect to meet. Until then, she will be the guardian of the planet and will pass her knowledge to a new generation. Versión en español Ir a Inicio go back to start. Volver a Personajes principales Main characters Volver a Generación Némesis Nemesis generation